<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MESSAGE by HIYOMI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145492">MESSAGE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIYOMI/pseuds/HIYOMI'>HIYOMI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>El Hoyo | The Platform (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIYOMI/pseuds/HIYOMI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>『命運像水車的輪子一樣旋轉著，昨天還高高在上的人，今天卻屈居人下』《唐吉軻德》</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MESSAGE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　這是一個平日早晨，幾乎整棟公寓的居民都出門了，環境安靜的很，此刻葛蘭正在臥室裡工作著，房門敞開。</p><p>　　餐桌上埋在數張帳單下的某樣物品開始震動，急速碰撞著玻璃。對低頻噪音十分敏感的葛蘭放下手中的畫筆，手往已經被顏料染的看不出原色的圍裙上抹一抹，從木椅上站起來走到客廳拿起電話。</p><p>　　是出版社編輯打來的。</p><p>　　希望不是催稿，葛蘭暗自希望地按下通話鍵。</p><p>　　「早安，葛蘭！吃過早餐了嗎？啊，我忘了你沒有吃早餐的習慣，真抱歉，哈哈！總之我是想跟你說，我最近買到不錯的濾掛咖啡，每天都拿來配早餐。我也想讓你試試，別跟我說你早上不喝咖啡吧？」</p><p>連珠砲般的字句如同子彈，打進葛蘭腦門，他做了個無聲嘆息，揉揉嗡嗡作響的太陽穴。</p><p>　　「早安，巴拉特。謝謝你的好意，不過我已經有咖啡了。」</p><p>　　「別這樣嘛，真的很不錯喝！我在辦公室也放了一些，今天來公司我給你，順便帶上你那幅畫給我看看。」</p><p>　　果然是要催稿。不愧是身經百戰的編輯，不管什麼個性的作者他都能以輕鬆自如的態度應對。</p><p>　　「可是我還需要一點時間收尾．．．你知道的，那個、那個風輪的部分。」</p><p>　　「哎，你上上星期也這麼說。大致上都已經畫完了不是嗎？而且，我忘了跟你說另一件事，有新的委託要給你喔！就拿過來吧，麻煩你啦。」巴拉特也是個很了解創作者處境的編輯。</p><p>　　葛蘭的頭開始痛了起來，他確實需要來一杯咖啡。</p><p>//</p><p>　　這是一張文件堆積與桌燈同高的辦公桌。四周各種雜物圍堵成一道高牆，城牆頂部的某一面，擺了一個用高腳杯盛裝的奶酪甜點盒玩，底部有一半已經懸在空中。　</p><p>　　坐在桌前，環視這場景的葛蘭越看越不安。在旁邊的巴拉特仔細盯著他的作品，一張四開大小的圖紙：右半部描繪著，一座風車彷彿巨獸，對著左下方相對矮小的騎士張揚舞爪。只聽見編輯喃喃自語：</p><p>　　「嗯．．．畫面整體採用印象派的風格，用黑、白及墨綠三色，一撇一撇塗上以呈現畫面的律動感。而風車本身用象徵主義刻劃堂吉軻德心中，化身惡魔的形象。配色方面明顯也有這樣的暗示：風車的主體顏色是赭紅、線條則是棕黑，四片葉扇骨架線條的處理，像是骷髏的爪子，葉面筆觸則像是撒旦的翅膀；騎士則是在灰色的盔甲上添入白與黃，營造其神潔感。在畫面的處理上，風車明顯誇張的放大，由右半邊延伸至騎士，失衡的比例營造壓迫感。」</p><p>　　他抬頭以讚賞的眼光看著葛蘭：「很完美地詮釋了小說裡最有名的場景啊，葛蘭！」</p><p>　　「可是，我總覺得有哪裡不滿意，不管是光影的部分還是人物表情細節的處理───」</p><p>　　巴拉特比出暫停手勢，語氣嚴肅：「葛蘭，我知道你是求好心切。不過你要明白，做一本書有許多環節要處理，要是某個部分拖延，後續影響會很大的。因此，我不能只顧慮你的需求，還得考量排版、印刷那邊的時限。畢竟，你是在幫書籍畫插畫，而不是你的作品集。」</p><p>　　話已至此，葛蘭不得不讓步，他低頭看著放在大腿上的手指，指縫間的顏色就像他的圍裙。</p><p>　　「是的，我了解了．．．那幅圖就處理到這裡吧，不好意思給你添麻煩了。」</p><p>　　「謝謝你的體諒。好啦，別這樣，它的確是一幅好作品不是嗎？我們接著就來談談新工作吧。」</p><p>　　巴拉特恢復以往高亢的嗓音，拿出一份隨身碟：「『光美』這個作家你應該聽過吧？」</p><p>　　葛蘭愣了愣。那可是首位得到某國際知名文學獎的女性作家，不過在前幾年，她發生的某起重大案件卻完全將這光芒掩蓋。</p><p>　　「知道。但她不是還在．．．」葛蘭正斟酌用字遣詞，巴拉特便接著說：「最近出獄了。而且，似乎是在那期間就已經有了構想，據說她回到家就開始沒日沒夜地寫作，作品一下就完成了。」</p><p>　　「這一份新完成的稿件你拿回家讀一讀，是字數不到三萬字的短篇小說，該安置插圖的地方作者都已經指定好了。」巴拉特把隨身碟交給出去之前，在他掌心上停頓了一下：「我能期待兩個星期後會看到成品吧？」</p><p>　　葛蘭點頭致意後轉身準備離去，巴拉特叫住了他：「嘿，接著！」他頭一轉，雙手反射性接住了袋狀物： 一包濾掛咖啡。</p><p>　　「保證你會再來跟我要的。」巴拉特得意地笑。</p><p>//</p><p>　　　等葛蘭回到家已經是晚上了。</p><p>　　他點開廚房的燈，從冰箱冷凍庫拿出一塊類似千層麵的物體，放進微波爐中。然後他走進臥房，踏過地上散亂的紙張來到床鋪邊，拿起壓在枕頭下的筆電回到客廳。</p><p>　　餐桌桌面上一堆未拆封的催繳通知：卡費、水電、保險還有房租。</p><p>　　只要薪資還沒發下來，知道繳款期限也沒有用。葛蘭把信件往旁邊一撥放上筆電、開機、插上隨身碟，打算先把檔案打開待會配著晚餐閱讀。</p><p>　　結果葛蘭一口氣將小說看完的時候，才想起微波爐裡的食物。千層麵早就涼掉了，乾掉的起司黏在派皮上，失去香氣的奶油白醬浸溼麵團，葛蘭邊把這化學添加物的集合體塞進嘴裡，邊想著那篇小說的內容：「在一個未知的設施裡，層層建構的房間中心有個大洞，一群人兩兩一組被分配在同一層生活，一個月之後會進行人員及樓層配置的更新。垂直在中心移動的大平台上，放著這些人唯一的食物來源。用餐的次序是依照所在位置決定，因此層數較前面的人可以優先享用完好的佳餚，越往下則每況愈下．．．」</p><p>　　葛蘭不是很懂文學，但他能夠感受的到作者強烈的企圖心，那是一個充滿隱喻的故事，文學獎一般都偏愛那風格的作品，這令他覺得沮喪。他在新聞上看過那名女作家的資料，撇除入獄這件事，明明年紀和她差不多，在專業領域上的成就葛蘭難望其項背。</p><p>　　從研究所畢業到現在，他一直窩居在馬德里中下階層社區的某棟小公寓，靠著四處接繪畫委託維生，這間出版社是他目前最穩定的收入來源。以他的學歷，葛蘭大可選擇執教鞭，但對他而言，讀研究所只是為了更鑽精他所追求的藝術，再者他自認封閉的學術環境，對自己的創作不會有幫助。他的目標始終只有一個：就是有朝一日開畫展，當個真正的藝術創作者。</p><p>　　因此，葛蘭只把這種接案當作暫時性工作，當時的他甫獲得某個指標性創作獎的亞軍，接了不少名家的委託。氣焰正盛的他，往往無法忍受作家和編輯不斷對他的創作進行干涉；加上對自我要求高，拖稿、衝突時有所聞。</p><p>　　然而，隨著一場場比賽失利，過去的榮光不再。職場上的碰撞亦消磨著他的志氣，他已經不再如以往充滿稜角，但因為他過去在出版社難搞的名聲已經遠播，別說是人氣作家，一般作家也幾乎不願意跟他合作，眼看就要待不下去。幸好，剛從公司分部整併過來的編輯巴拉特頗欣賞他的創作，加上書市近來重新出版經典的風氣，葛蘭才保住這個飯碗。</p><p>　　那是曾幾何時的事了，葛蘭不禁感嘆，然後把餐具丟入洗碗槽。</p><p>　　夜裡，葛蘭作了個夢。</p><p>　　他醒來，發現自己置身小說裡面的神祕機構，他看了一下樓層：居然是第202層，一股絕望的恐懼湧上心頭。</p><p>　　此時平台從空中降下，停在他面前。上面擺的不是食物而是許多藝術品的碎片，畫框的角、石膏的碎片、被折斷的畫筆凌亂的散布在被各種顏料汙染的平面上，他仔細看了一下，角落有個他似曾相識的東西，他撥開上面的粉塵發現───是他那一幅唐吉軻德的插圖，完好無缺。</p><p>　　「太好了，還有東西可以吃。」他高興地想，然後把紙撕成碎片塞進嘴裡，一片、兩片，接著大把大把的塞，來不及吞嚥他就把整個手掌伸進口腔，越推越深．．．</p><p>　　葛蘭倒吸一口氣睜開眼睛。他呼吸急促，轉動眼球確認自己不是在第202層後，他才起身把臥室的燈打開，手機時間顯示凌晨2:45。他拾起地上散亂的紙張後，全部仍進回收桶裡。他坐到畫架前，鋪上一層新的紙，拿起炭筆開始素描。</p><p>//</p><p>　　巴拉特帶著愧疚的情緒告訴葛蘭，那幅圖還是需要修改，彷彿他早覺得事情不大對勁。</p><p>　　距離接到『光美』新小說的委託已經過了一個月又兩周。自從開始新工作，葛蘭的狀態突然變的很好，作畫速度比以往迅速且自我滿意，距離上次有這種感覺是在獲獎時了。所以他大約花了一周半的時間，就將作品交給出版社。只是，結尾部分的插圖遲遲得不到作家首肯。葛蘭只得一改再改，他甚至打算把手邊剩下的一個糖果圖案設計案推掉，專心完成這個工作。</p><p>　　葛蘭重新思索那篇小說的重點，深怕有遺漏之處：「某個跳轉至高樓層的主角決定對抗這不公平的制度，他說服了與他的室友隨著平台往下，強制所有人只拿取應得的分量，使所有階層的人都能活下去，並決定以送回一份完整的奶酪傳達他們改革的成功。然而他們在最底層，發現了一個小女孩，並把最後一份食物，也就是奶酪給她吃。最後，小女孩作為訊息乘著平台往上。」</p><p>　　而『光美』在結尾的繪圖需求只註記了：「女孩、平台、往上？」</p><p>　　葛蘭從沒見過這種情形，吹毛求疵的作者不是沒有，而是他很訝異巴拉特竟然會放任作家拖延出版進度。</p><p>　　這一周，葛蘭又交了修改過的圖，他非常想知道對方到底接不接受，所以當他結束與糖果店的通話就立刻打給巴拉特。</p><p>　　「嗨，是我葛蘭。我想知道最新的那幅通過了嗎？」他抖著腳。<br/>
　　「嗨，真沒想到你會主動來電！我正想告訴你呢，很抱歉，還是一樣．．．」</p><p>　　葛蘭又氣又急，從椅子上站起來：</p><p>　　「又這樣？！就算不滿意也該說出自己希望的是什麼吧？」</p><p>　　「是啊，難得你狀況這麼好。你每幅被退件的畫都比以往精良，啊，不是說你以前的很糟，而是．．．」</p><p>　　葛蘭打斷尷尬的編輯。</p><p>　　「沒關係巴拉特，我懂你的意思。不過，我覺得你是不是早就知道什麼內情，你不是那種會放任作者拖稿的編輯吧？」</p><p>　　「哎．．．事關當事人隱私，我也不方便說．．．」</p><p>　　「巴拉特，我為了做好這個工作已經推掉其他委託。你也知道我的經濟狀況，所以，我想我應該有資格能知道一些。」葛蘭知道巴拉特對人情壓力最沒輒了，對方沉默了一下終究妥協。</p><p>　　「唉，好吧。其實『光美』一直有精神疾病，在她．．．發生那件事之後，病情似乎變得更嚴重了。幾乎公司所有簽約插畫家都請過了，都無法解決結尾畫面的問題。」</p><p>　　所以才輪的到我，葛蘭恍然大悟。</p><p>　　「我無法直接跟她連絡嗎？我想直接詢問她的看法，對於作品進展應該有幫助。」</p><p>　　「很抱歉，公司目前認為，不要有任何刺激她的舉動比較恰當。我也覺得這樣必較好，本來我就很反對出版她的新作，但高層就認為有話題性．．．」巴拉特意識到他該住嘴了。</p><p>　　「我了解了，你真是個好人。那我可以去找你拿之前給我的咖啡嗎？」葛蘭由衷地認為。</p><p>　　「當然！送一盒給你也沒問題。」巴拉特如釋重負。</p><p>//</p><p>　　葛蘭趁著編輯去拿咖啡的空檔，偷偷記下『光美』的聯絡電話。</p><p>　　現在時間是晚上七點整，是個談話的好時機。於是葛蘭拿起手機撥號，當電話的一端接起來時，他聽見自己胸前的鼓動。</p><p>　　「妳好，請問是───」他本來想用作家的本名稱呼，卻被她打岔。</p><p>　　「用筆名稱呼就可以了，我不喜歡自己原來的名字。」那是一道低沉的女聲，慵懶的感覺。</p><p>　　「『光美』小姐不好意思打擾，我是負責繪製小說插圖的葛蘭。」</p><p>　　「是你，我知道你打來想問什麼，原來你們插畫家缺乏創造力到沒有詳細的指示就畫不出來的地步嗎？」</p><p>　　她一開口就出言挑釁，語氣卻十分柔軟，彷彿某種提醒。不知為何，這是葛蘭第一次不討厭作品被否定的感覺。</p><p>　　「如果給妳這樣的感覺，我很抱歉。不過，有件事我必須澄清，我把自己定位在藝術家而不是插畫家。」</p><p>　　「既然你自稱藝術家，那很明顯的，我看過你以往的資歷恐怕有愧這個稱號。」</p><p>　　「藝術是需要累積的，我現在做的這些工作都是在儲蓄我的創作能量。」葛蘭似乎被她踩到痛點，音量變得有點小聲，但他繼續說：「我從沒有像此刻，如此專注在這份工作上。我想，是因為我喜歡這篇小說，它好像在訴說我的處境．．．作為畫家我也必須承認，天分有高低之分，就像在不同的分層；能運用的主題、風格、形式就如同平台上的食物，被前者不斷拿取，輪到我的時候就所剩無幾了。幾乎所有評審都告訴我『這表現形式某某作品已經用過了』、『某某主義斧鑿之作』『找到自己的風格』，我很努力地在空無一物的平台上翻啊、找啊，可他媽該死的，我就是找不到了啊！我所能做的，只有守住『藝術家』這個名稱的尊嚴了．．．」</p><p>　　葛蘭一口氣發洩完，正準備道歉，『光美』回話了。</p><p>　　「其實，那個結局不是真正的結局，但以我的能力只能在那個部分停筆，我好想知道女孩上去之後的情形是如何，我想要有人幫我畫出來。」她靜靜地說。</p><p>　　葛蘭掛掉電話。</p><p>//</p><p>　　偷調查聯絡資訊的事終究被發現了，葛蘭僅存的收入來源終於斷絕。</p><p>　　巴拉特打來好幾通電話，但都被他拒接。明明也被我害得慘兮兮卻還想幫我，葛蘭躺在床上苦澀地笑著。</p><p>　　「到這裡就是底層了吧。」他心想。</p><p>　　一個畫面突然在腦海中浮現，葛蘭從床上跳起來，抓起畫筆就開始畫。</p><p>　　此時，手機也震動起來，一個陌生的來電。葛蘭直覺地接起，是『光美』的低沉的嗓音。</p><p>　　「嗨，葛蘭。最近過得好嗎？」與上次尖銳的態度相反，十分和善。</p><p>　　「妳怎麼知道我的電話？」</p><p>　　「就像你怎麼知道的那樣。我說啊，上次聽你自白，這次也聽聽我的吧？」</p><p>　　她的語氣彷彿剛睡醒，或者，長時間失眠的疲倦。</p><p>　　葛蘭默許了她的請求。</p><p>　　「我呢，從以前就覺得自己是塊當作家的料，雖然這麼說有點自大，我的作品必定成為一代經典。有聽過鯨落嗎？我就是那一隻鯨魚，餵養後世文壇。可是，在我首部作品獲得大獎之後，我懷孕了。依信仰，我無法墮胎只能生下女兒，或許我用字有瑕疵請別誤會，我愛我的小女兒，她是我的骨血，但卻也是妨礙我寫作的魔障．．．『媽媽我要』、『媽媽在哪』在每個她呼喚我的時刻，我都向神祈求請賜給我片刻的安寧，使靈光不離我遠去．．．終於，某一天我雙手離不開鍵盤地瘋狂寫作，好久不見的感覺回來了。我甚至沒有注意到光美伸出她小小又柔軟的手腳，爬上窗台再推開窗戶，她不明白自己沒有翅膀。這就是我寫成的故事。」</p><p>　　「『光美』．．．妳有服藥嗎？」</p><p>　　「你是指哪一種，思樂康？可致律還是理思必妥？自從和你通過電話之後就都沒有吃了喔！它們一直限制著我，現在解開束縛的我，已經能夠寫出那篇小說真正的結局了。」</p><p>　　她的語氣飄飄然，彷彿有雙羽翼能飛往遠方。葛蘭不確定該說些什麼，他只能依靠著一條通話線將她綁在地面上。</p><p>　　安靜半晌，『光美』再度開口。</p><p>　　「你說找不到任何可以用的東西，那麼，我就讓你使用吧，算是我給你的報酬。再見了，葛蘭。」</p><p>　　遠方響起列車鳴笛得聲響，通話斷線了。</p><p>//</p><p>　　葛蘭張開眼睛，他做了一個關於委託案的夢。他帶著作品跟個女案主在月台上見面，對方一直對他東嫌西嫌，正巧火車進站，惹得他把那女人推下鐵軌，血頓時濺滿他全身。</p><p>　　幸好，他已下定決心不再做插畫的工作了。</p><p>　　他滿意地望著眼前的畫作，他就要拿這去投稿。正當他伸手去拿時，赫然發現自己的兩手都包著繃帶，這才想起前一天，切割媒材時不慎劃傷了手。</p><p>　　於是他扯著喉嚨叫換手機，語音助理在遠處回應。</p><p>　　「幫我傳訊給巴拉特，說我手受傷不方便把作品帶到公司。」葛蘭下了道命令。</p><p>　　巴拉特坐在辦公桌前，雙手不停拉扯著頂上所剩無幾的毛髮。</p><p>　　兩個小時前公關部傳來消息，來的人是個菜鳥，他臉色慘白地敘述：『光美』死了，墜落月台，在列車的衝擊下身體各個部位噴的到處都是。</p><p>「靠！如此一來，企劃文案就都要重寫了，很多文宣都要重印．．．但是乘這個機會，乾脆請人寫一篇緬懷的序文放進書裡吧，一定很多人願意蹭這出風頭的機會。然後等書出版以後，再讓大型書店辦幾場紀念書展還有相關講座。哎，想想也真幸運，純文學的作品本來就不好賣，幸虧這女人夠瘋，先前靠著她製造的話題，公司也賺了不少，這次一定更．．．」巴拉特寸草不生的後腦勺底下，碌咕碌咕地運轉著。</p><p>　　他的手機螢幕亮了，是葛蘭傳來的簡訊。</p><p>　　「搞什麼，之前打給那小子都沒接，還以為他想違約，都忘了他還欠我結尾那個插圖！」</p><p>　　約莫一小時後，巴拉特按了葛蘭家的門鈴。</p><p>　　「門沒鎖。」葛蘭再度傳訊。</p><p>　　巴拉特打開大門，葛蘭的聲音從臥房裡傳來：「我在這。」</p><p>　　「葛蘭，你在做什．．．」巴拉特一踏進去，立刻被眼前的景象震懾住。</p><p>　　那是一幅長型落地的畫作，高度大概跟身高將近180公分的他差不多。深灰的底色上是一棟藍灰色的中空建築，半平面半透視地展現建築內部構造。最頂層的畫面佔了整張圖約三分之一的比例，裡面畫了一個黑色平台懸在半空中，平台正中央仰躺著一個被開腸剖肚的小女孩，像一隻烤雞被盛裝在白色瓷盤上，周圍點綴著綠的、黃的、橘的配菜。特別的是，那個小女孩的臟器是用血紅的不明物體黏貼在上面，看起來就像真的器官組織．．．</p><p>　　「很棒對吧！我終於找到屬於自己的風格了。告訴你，我打算用這幅畫去投下一次的藝術獎。這次，我肯定會成名！」一旁的葛蘭開朗地笑著。</p><p>　　巴拉特鼓起勇氣走上前，伸手想要確認那塊鮮紅素材的原料究竟是什麼───</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>最近滿滿負能量，算是集個大成。<br/>看完電影很想寫女孩被做成料理的情節。<br/>情緒低落的時候，想到唐吉軻德的結局竟然會哭。所以，我就要那糟老頭永遠沉溺在他的幻想裡，去他的不合時宜、不切實際。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>